One Night In Paris
by Dramione Forever
Summary: Caroline was determined to sample all the delights of the city. Written for the Drabble Game Challenge on the HPFC Forum.


**One Night In Paris**

She was running again, she didn't know where to. She had no fixed destination in mind. She had been to too many places recently to keep track since it happened. She had never settled, all she knew was that she couldn't go home not now nor ever again. Caroline had no choice not after what he had done, Stefan had broken her heart for the last time so she had run.

Caroline had run to Spain, England and now she was headed to Paris. She didn't stay in either place too long to avoid detection. Her blood lust was back and had grown on her travels. She was done was everything and everyone in Mystic Falls they had betrayed her for Stefan and she owed them nothing.

Now she had finally arrived in Paris, Caroline was determined to sample all the delights of the city. She walked into the hotel and handed the receptionist her credit card, he keyed in a few details into a computer before clapping his hands and calling for the bell boy. The bell boy ran over and immediately started to collect her bags. "This way Miss" The receptionist said guiding her towards the lifts and her room.

Once she had tipped both the receptionist and the bell boy, Caroline was finally left alone. Caroline surveyed the large room and smiled to herself. She then proceeded to pour herself a large glass of wine before going out to the balcony to see the lights of Paris.

Later that night she found herself at some dance. The music blaring around the room. She was finally starting to enjoy herself and finally beginning to relax when suddenly she got a shiver down her spine. He was upon her before she smelt him, one hand in her hand and one hand gently gripping her waist.  
"Hello love, surprised to see me" he whispered in her ear.

Caroline leaned into him without thinking, her body always seemed to betray her whenever he was around, she thought of their last close encounter in the forest in Mystic Falls. She quickly downed the rest of her wine from her glass and slowly stepped out of his grip. She turned to face him and she saw his eyes following her and saw the cheshire cat grin on his face.

Her knees felt suddenly weak, what power did this man possess over her that he turned her into a simpering schoolgirl everytime they met.  
"Hello Klaus, How's Hell treating you"  
"Ouch love if I was a lesser man I might be wounded. No need to be so harsh especially when you were so friendly the last time we saw each other" he grinned at her. His thoughts drifting to their encounter in the woods.

She slapped him hard, that wiped the grin off his face she thought smugly.  
"Now love you know I only give one warning., now come with me" he said as he grabbed her arm and started to half drag her away from the buffet table. She began to protest weakly but to no avail. Klaus did not release her until they were out on the balcony.

Caroline turned to face him, fire in her eyes.  
"What are you doing here Klaus" she asked him "Enjoying the delights of Paris love" he replied smoothly. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes upwards.  
"Sure you are. Just admit you were tracking me Klaus" she said sarcastically "Don't flatter yourself love although you have been making a bit of a scene if tales are to be believed." he said.  
She rolled her eyes again.  
"Like you care" she spat at him.  
"I am wounded Caroline. Of course I care about you" he teased putting his hand upon his heart. She hit his arm but bit back a smile.

The band inside struck up another song and Klaus held out his hand to her.  
"Do you care to dance for old time's sake Caroline?" he asked her. She smiled at him and accepted his hand. He drew her close to him, so close that she could smell his aftershave. They began to dance slowly on the balcony with the lights of Paris behind them, only the two of them existing in this moment.

She stared into Klaus's eyes everytime she seemed to get more and more captivated. He smiled slyly at her then suddenly he was kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss and looked at her.  
"I love you Caroline. I meant what I said in Mystic Falls all those years ago, I intend to be your last love no matter how long it takes. I intend to show you the world love" he said softly. They continued to dance long into the night.

The next morning Klaus awoke with a gentle breeze coming in through his window. He found it calming. He rolled over on his side to hug into Caroline to find the right side of his bed cold and empty. All that was left was the faint scent of her rose perfume. He sighed and raked a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. Of course it would be this way. His life was no fairytale and their relationship was so twisted and complicated. One day soon though Caroline would see that he was the only man for her and then they would be together for eternity.

 **This story was written for the Drabble Game Challenge on the HPFC Forum. It was requested by The CrownlessQueen using the prompt fairytale. Please read and review.**


End file.
